Drogas Asgardianas
by Saiai no Mia
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando se juntan los vengadores? Creo que ya todos lo saben. ¡Salvan al mundo! Pero fuera de eso sus juntas son algo… Bizarras. Como el hecho de que Tony le corra mano a Bruce, Natasha se pone agresiva, Clint fundashi, Steve le cante a Thor… La cosa es que no hay que dejar que Thor traiga alcohol (drogas) de Asgard.


**Lo vengadores no me pertenecen.**

 **Aun.**

 ** _AD: Crack mucho crack._**

* * *

Drogas Asgardianas

Como era típico de todas las juntas que tenían siempre terminaban ebrios, drogados, con hambre y con ganas de joder al resto. Incluso Bruce y Steve –pero de forma moderada–, aunque cada uno tenía su momento para joder a alguien en específico. Principalmente con el que tenían rencor.

No era necesario buscar un lugar para las juntas, era de lo más normal y obvio que fueran en la humilde casita del millonario. También era normal ver a casi todos los días a los vengadores –Y amigos de estos– pasearse por ahí como si fue su casa, incluso se quedaban días y ni se molestaban en saludar al dueño –cosas que no le importaba en lo más mínimo–.

Pero cuando se juntaban todos… Era cuando el mundo corría peligro.

–Sabes, si no fueras tan puta. Te respetaría – Natasha respeta a muy pocas personas en el mundo. Que diga algo como eso es que, o la persona es realmente genial, o que esta realmente muy ebria –drogada...–.

–No sé si alegrarme o sentirme ofendido, pero de igual modo te lo agradezco –Tony no era de las personas que le importara la opinión ajena, estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar comentarios negativos a su persona, que para no sentirse mal los tomaba como halagos. ¡Por favor! Él era el gran Iron Man ¿Porque le importaría un comentario de la pelirroja que siempre lo insulta?

–Pienso lo mismo que Natasha, eres una gran puta – De Steve puede que le afecte, pero solo un poco nada grave.

–Yo igual, eres una puta – No era normal que casi todos los Vengadores hablaran a coro, pero pasaba, muy pocas veces pero pasaba. Por lo mismo todos se miraban con cara de ¡Esto es jodidamente épico!. En especial ahora.

Que todos opinaran que era una gran puta le llegaba al alma, al corazón, al ego. Y con su ego nadie se mete.

–Quizás se una puta, pero soy una puta fina, de clase alta. Una suripanta para ser más preciso.

– ¡Yo soy una geisha! Ósea que tengo más clase que tu– Cuando Clint se pone a tomar se pone presumida –aunque no tenga nada que presumir– a él solo le gusta ser popular.

–Tony y Clint son unos creídos, y uno aquí tan humilde, que solo presume su melena rubia natural, su escultural cuerpazo, y su título de príncipe...Y claro, su genial martillo– A Thor la humildad le brota por los poros.

–Tu martillo es del diablo, además ya casi lo tomo– Sip, el capi todavía tiene esperanza de alguna vez levantar esa cosa del diablo.

–Oigan... ¡Cantemos! ¿Quién le robo el martillo a Thor?~ – Todos sabían que si no le hacían caso a la pelirroja con la canción ella los golpearía.

– ¡Tony!

–Tony le robo el martillo a Thor~ – Era hermosamente horrible escuchar a todos cantar a la vez con voces infantiles.

– ¿Yo?

– ¡Si tú!~ – Hermosamente horrible.

– ¡Mentira! Yo no fui – El no aguantaría que lo acusaran de ladrón. Y menos en una canción.

– ¿Quién fue?~ – Tan hermosamente horrible.

–Esta en el ascensor… Igual no lo pude tomar –Si algo sabia el, era que si culpaba a alguien mas, ser armaría la grande.

–Si pudiera alcanzar el cielo, en tus brazos lo lograría~ –Otra cosa tipica de estas juntas cuando Thor llebaba alcohol –drogas–, es que vas a escuchar a Steve ebrio –drogado– cantar románticas de la época a cualquiera. Solo tiene que escoger una víctima, y le dedicara las canciones.

Lo más raro de todo es que nadie sabía cómo mierda Steve se lograba poner ebrio, concuso si era alcohol Asgardiano –drogar Asgasdianas–. Él nunca se acercó a las bebidas –drogas–, ¡ni siquiera bebió!, pero vamos, siempre pasaba, de un momento ya andaba por ahi cantando. Nadie sabe cómo ni porque –Aunque todo sospechan de Tony– pero cuando empieza a cantar es que ya valió verga y el mundo llorara.

– ¿Se me esta insinuando? – Esto era nuevo para Thor, que el gran Capitán América se le insinuase con canciones le hacía sentirse… Especial. Pero sabía que a cualquiera le podía pasar, así que se le pasaba al instante.

–Creo que sí, yee yee – Yee yee era la forma de Clint para referirse a cosas pervertidas, si, asi de maduro.

– ¡Yuri! – Tony no se llevaba muy bien con esas cosas chinas del diablo.

–No es yuri, es yaoi – Al parecer Legolas sabía mucho de estas cosas.

–Y del bueno– Ok nadie se esperaba ese comentario de Thor.

–Sabes Nat, a veces me dan ganas de abrazarte y besarte – Y es aquí cuando se le notan los efectos de las drogas a Bruce, quien solo se ponía a decirle cosas románticas a Natasha.

– ¿En serio? Que eres tierno Brucie – Y Nat. Bueno ella, pasa por todas las fases de un ebrio. Todas, ahora mismo se estaba dejando querer.

–¿Pero sabes? Me como a Tony, y se me pasa.

–Vete a la mismísima mierda– Todas las emociones.

–Ósea, Bruce y Tony… Yee yee.

– ¡No, solo somos amigos! – Algo de cordura le tiene que quedar al de cabello rizado.

– ¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche! – Otra vez metiéndose con el ego de Tony. Eso no se perdona.

– ¿Solo amigos? Ya sabes, dicen que los mejores amigos se convierten en amantes – Clint no solo estaba ignorando a Tony –como todos los demás– Si no que se le estaba saliendo lo fundashi. Además de estar hundiéndose el mismo con eso de los mejores amigos son amantes. ¿Esta demás decir que Natasha le estaba apuntado con un arma por la espalda?

–Oh dios mío se acabó el alcohol – El alcohol se acababa... Podían estar en la gran Torre Stark, pero aun así el alcohol se acababa.

– ¡Le toca a Thor ir a comprar! – Al parecer nadie quería ir.

–Está bien iré… Pero no importa donde este ¡Siempre sentiré su ki! – Y se fue al ascensor aprovechando que estaba su martillo ahí.

–No hay que dejar que vea más esos monos chinos del diablo – Tony nunca se llevara bien con esas cosas japonesas. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con que tiempo atrás los japoneses lo estafaron –una historia de prostitutas, mucho alcohol, y...Y...Mejor no seguir–.

– ¿Quién quiere jugar twister? – No hay mejor juego para correr mano que este, según Tony.

…

Él sabia como hacer esto, era muy fácil. ¿Quién no podía comprar un poco de alcohol? Solo tenía que poner la tarjeta mágica en la pequeña caja y poner los números –que se los escribió en la mano antes de salir– El problema era tener que llevar las bolsas sin que estas chocasen y se rompieran cinco de una.

–Tranquilas amigas mías, muy pronto tocaran mis carnosos y muy sensualmente labios, y las dejare secas– Coquetear con las botellas era una de las cualidades de Thor al tomar más de la cuenta. A tal punto coquetea con ellas que sus tiernos compañeros lo grabaron y tiene un video en internet con muchas, muchas visitas.

– ¡Mira mami, un Vergador! – Vergador…

Vergador…

Verga…

– ¡No lo mires Juan, es un alcohólico con problemas mentales! – No estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

–Las bebidas alcohólicas no solucionan los problemas, pero bueno, el agua tampoco –Y antes de entrar a la torre se dirigió a una tienda a comprar algo que cierta persona le recomendó.

…

– ¡Me están tocando el trasero! – Steve no quería que le tocaran el trasero sin su consentimiento.

– ¡Están corriendo mano! – Y menos Clint.

–Me equivoque de trasero… – Dijo Natasha…

–No juego más twister – Todos sabían que Bruce volvería a jugar, igual que todos ¿Por qué? Porque se ponen idiotas cuando juegan.

– ¡Steve, tu tatuaje me encanta! – Al dueño de la mansión le encanta adular al rubio, solo porque este se cabrea cuando lo hace.

– ¿Tienes un tatuaje? ¿Dónde?... Pero que tatuaje más provocador… Yee yee.

Muy provocador, el muy sensual tatuaje estaba en la espalda baja, justo arriba de…

–Fue una apuesta, y si no me lo hacia ella me pegaba – Muy rojo, no era normal que le vieran justo arriba de… Yee yee.

–Yo misma se lo hice – Orgullosa y con cara de pervertida al tocar el tatuaje muy desubicadamente.

–No me junto más con ustedes – Es fácil indignar al capi, en especial en momentos como estos.

–Pero si no tienes más amigos – Para Legolas era fácil decir lo obvio.

– ¡Si, antisocial! – Dijo Bruce…

–Bruce, tu eres más antisocial que yo.

–Naty dame amor– Tony ya se aburrió de correrle mano a Bruce ahora va por su Naty. Y si no quiere –como siempre– Le quedaba Clint. A Steve lo reservaba para el último.

–Tony… ¡Ándate a la mier-

– ¡Gente ebria, miren lo que compre! Es una clase de tubo que vibra. Se llama doldi o algo así, pero me dijeron que eran para las noches de soledad y como me siento solo a veces… ¡Lo voy a ocupar! Pero no sé cómo se ocupa.

– ¡Guarda eso!

–Pero Natasha, al menos dime como se ocupa esto.

– ¡Yo le explico!

–Tony no-

Es ese el momento más traumante de la vida de Thor, en donde Tony le susurra todo, TODO. Incluso cosas que no tenían nada que ver.

–Pero… Steve…

– ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

–Pero tú me dijiste que me lo comprara.

– ¡Yo no te dije eso!

– ¿Y porque te alteras?

– ¡No estoy alterado!

–...

– ¡Steve gayyyyy! – Sip, a Tony le encanta joder al rubio.

–Tú no eres quien para decir eso – Clint estaba fascinado con todos estos gays de closet. A este ritmo sus parejas shippeadas serían canon.

–Puede que el rubio oxigenado ese sea gay. Pero es ordenado – Comentario fuera de lugar de Bruce quien estaba con una botella –seh...Botella– nuevamente.

–En realidad mi habitación esta desordenada por si alguien intenta asesinarme de noche, que se tropiece y muera. Lo tengo todo controlado.

–Mierda Tony cállate – Definitivamente, cuando hablaban al mismo tiempo era jodidamente épico.

.

.

.

– ¡Juguemos a la botellita!

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Esto es algo estúpido que quise hacer de la nada. Es el primero de este tipo que hago.**

 **Lo de yee yee (Es mi marca personal), no tengo ni idea si está escrito bien, pero no me importa. ¡Yo lo escribo como quiero! ¡Pa' que me dejan hacer mi cuenta en fanfiction si saben cómo me pongo! :3**

 **¡Pero de verdad espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Créditos a mi beta personal (Mi maps) que cambio MUCHAS cosas :D … 1Pikachu1 (Javi te odio).l.**

 **Saiai :3**


End file.
